Goblin spider
| size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Earth Spider | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Trade Tongue, Kara-Turan languages | subraces = | climate = Temperate, tropical | terrain = Forests, mountains | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = | length = Up to | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Black, dark green | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = White, dark green | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Goblin spiders, also known as earth spiders, were giant evil spiders native to Kara-Tur. Description A goblin spider resembled a regular tarantula, just on a more massive scale. Other than it's size, it's main unique distinguishing feature was its eyes. They had a dozen eyes, but unlike a regular spider, these eyes looked like those of a humanoid. Their eyes were arranged symmetrically in four rows, three eyes per row. Their body was covered in long, coarse fur that was either black or dark green in color, with gold or red stripes. Behavior Goblin spiders were devious and aggressive. They relished in the suffering of humans and tried to inflict harm on them whenever possible. Combat Goblin spiders were ambush predators. They waited in the tunnel to their layer for victims, using the vibrations of a passing creature or humanoid to detect their presence. They then jumped out of their tunnel and tried to drag the target into its layer. The goblin spiders primary weapon was its two large mandibles, which it used to grasp and crush prey. Habitat Goblin spiders lived deep in the alpine forests of Kara-Tur. They were very territorial and attacked any trespassers found withing their area. They avoid making their layers near human settlements. Goblin spiders, unlike most spiders, did not use webs. They made their layer underground, at the end of a long tunnel. At the top of this tunnel was a hidden trap door made from branches and forest vegetation. Ecology Goblin spiders were solitary creatures. However, occasionally large groups of goblin spiders congregated in large caves underground for to collectively worship their deity, the Earth Spider. A male goblin spider took ten years to reach maturity, at which point it began a search for a female goblin spider. Their mating ritual was uncomplicated and quick, as the female goblin spider would not hesitate to consume a male as prey. After a successful mating, the male goblin spider leaves as quickly as possible. The female spider laid an egg sac a few weeks later, which contained hundreds of small eggs. Afterwards the female died. The first half-dozen spiders that hatched consumed the remaining eggs and then left the females lair in search of an ideal location to make their own layer. After two months a young goblin spider reached their full size. Goblin spiders were obligate carnivores and while they would eat any meat, they favored the flesh of a human over all else. A mature and fully grown goblin spider was usually the apex predator in their area. Some goblin spiders developed symbiotic relationship with any giant spiders who lived in their territory. The giant spiders guarded the lair of the goblin spider and in return, the goblin spider shared prey with them. Uses Goblin spiders were sometimes used by their god the Earth Spider as emissaries on the Prime Material Plane. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::''Dungeon'' #15: "The Dragon's Gift" • Night of the Seven Swords • Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior • Ronin Challenge • Swords of the Daimyo References Connections Category:Spiders